À la croisée des mondes
by Kaygirly19
Summary: Alors que le calme semble rétabli dans les deux mondes,les digisauveurs n'ont cependant aucune idée du danger imminent qui les guettent.Avec l'arrivée de nouveaux visages amicaux et d'un nouvel ennemi,cela risque de se corser plus que jamais.
1. chapitre 1

-C'est vraiment l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies jamais eu.

L'écho de ces paroles retentit un instant dans la salle. Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de San. Avec un regard moqueur, la jeune fille se retourna vers son frère.

-Tu as oublié la fois où j'ai proposé qu'on se teigne les cheveux en mauve ?

-Ouais ben c'était l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies eu jusqu'alors. Mais celle-ci la surpasse de très loin.

-Tu sais, je trouve curieux que tu te plaignes toujours de mes idées alors que tu les suis presque toujours mieux que moi.

Ce fut au tour de Jun de sourire.

-Devoir de grand frère oblige, répondit-il simplement, c'est moi le plus vieux, alors quoique tu fasses, c'est moi qui dirige.

San leva les yeux au ciel, comme à chaque fois que Jun mentionnait leur différence d'âge.

-C'est ça oui, dit-elle, comme si les deux minutes et trente sept secondes que tu as de plus que moi te donnaient tous les droits.

-C'est à peu près ça en fait, répondit Jun avec un sourire satisfait en ébouriffant les longues boucles bronzes et blondes de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'empressa de les ramasser en une queue de cheval avant de tirer la langue à son frère.

-Dit plutôt que maman à toujours voulu un fils à papa dans ton genre!

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

Jun avait toujours été le préféré de la famille. Son intelligence, sa gentillesse et sa docilité faisaient de lui le fils idéal sur lequel tous les espoirs reposaient, tandis que San brillait par son caractère antisocial et revêche. Le contraste entre leurs personnalités était cependant moindre que la similitude qui les unissait sur le plan physique : Bien que de sexes opposés, San et Jun étaient des jumeaux d'une ressemblance frappante.

Tous deux avaient les mêmes yeux d'un noir de jais, le même front un peu large, la même couleur de cheveux; un bronze éclatant parsemés ça et là de mèches blondes, sans parler du même sourire franc et contagieux.

Jun inspira profondément avant de mettre son casque tandis que San resserrait ses patins.

- Tu sais, dit-il, même si on survit à ton super manège, maman va nous tuer.

- Toi d'abord. Devoir de grand frère oblige.

- J'te déteste, fit alors Jun en souriant tandis qu'il mettait un casque sur la tête de sa sœur.

Sous la vitrine de son casque, San sourit de plus belle et se retourna vers son chef-d'œuvre, entièrement satisfaite. Près d'elle, son frère demeurait immobile, admirant d'un air à la fois enthousiaste et inquiet la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. San et lui se tenaient sur les rebords de la piscine de leur école. L'eau qui remplissait ordinairement le grand bassin avait été vidée et, à la place, quelques équipements destinés aux exercices du cours de gymnastique étaient placés sur son sol donnant ainsi l'effet d'un terrain de course à obstacle.

À pied, en patins ou à vélo, les jumeaux étaient toujours à la recherche de sensations fortes et bien que Jun sois toujours là pour lui enseigner la modération ou pour la freiner dans ses élans trop audacieux, San connaissait assez son frère pour le persuader de la suivre dans ses combines. Et depuis la première fois que San avait aperçu la piscine de son école, elle s'était promis d'en faire son terrain de jeu.

Dès que la dernière cloche eut sonné, alors que tout le monde se hâtait de quitter l'école, San et son frère s'était caché dans un recoin peu connu du gymnase, attendant que les lieux soient parfaitement déserts. Ils s'étaient ensuite faufilés vers la piscine en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir par les caméras et après avoir ainsi réaménagé les lieux, ils se tenaient tous deux prêts à jouir de leur piste improvisée.

-À trois, dit San pendant que son frère enfourchait son vélo.

Jun hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Un dit-il

San déglutit.

-Deux, dit-elle

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, tout sourire.

-Trois!

* * *

-Je… Je n'ai pas de mots. Je suis absolument sans voix!

San et Jun baissèrent la tête regardant fixement les dalles du plancher. L'inconvénient quand on est avide d'émotions fortes, c'est qu'il faut savoir assumer les conséquences souvent désagréables qui les accompagnent. Qu'il s'agisse de se faire arrêter par la police, se fouler une cheville, supporter une crise d'une mère hystérique… ou les trois à la fois.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de San! Mais toi, Jun! Tu aurais du l'arrêter, pas la suivre dans sa folie! Tu me déçois énormément! Quand je pense que j'étais en train de faire la présentation de ma carrière à notre client le plus important quand mon portable s'est mis à sonner! Et qui est-ce que j'entends? Un policier! Mes enfants sont supposément entrés par infraction jouer les casse-cous dans la piscine de leur école! C'est incroyable! On ne peut pas être aussi écervelé! J'ai peine à pensé ce qui serait arrivé si…

Assise sur un lit d'hôpital, San regarda sa cheville foulée en soupirant alors que sa mère continuait sa tirade.

-Eh ben… pour quelqu'un disant être sans voix…

-Pardon? Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Rien, mère.

Eri Honoda, la mère des jumeaux, était d'un naturel plutôt calme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerve. Ce qui arrivait souvent lorsque San mettait en action une des ses idées farfelues. C'était cependant la première fois que les conséquences d'un des ses plans étaient aussi désastreux. La police, probablement alertée par le vacarme des jumeaux, avait fait irruption dans la piscine alors San était en plein vol. La surprise la déstabilisa et son atterrissage raté résulta en une cheville foulée, ce qui les empêcha de fuir. Après que leur mère ait payé leur cotions, elle les amena à l'hôpital où San fut traitée pour sa cheville.

-C'est ma faute maman, dit alors Jun, Je te demande pardon.

Madame Honoda soupira et se massa les tempes.

-Jun… Tu ne réalises pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Outre le fait que vos jeux dangereux auraient pu vous coûter plus qu'une cheville, vous auriez pu avoir un casier judiciaire! C'est bien parce que j'ai plaidé en ta faveur auprès de la direction de ton école que les charges contre vous ont été abandonnées! Et encore, si ce n'était de tes bons résultats académiques je ne suis pas sûre que cela ait suffit!

San ne dit mot mais nota avec amertume que sa mère avait plaidé en faveur de Jun et uniquement en faveur de Jun, afin de faire annuler les charges qui pesaient contre eux deux.

-En tout cas vous ne passerez pas le reste de votre été à jouer les cascadeurs c'est moi qui vous le dit! Jun, je t'ai inscrit à un camp de vacances. Tu pars la semaine prochaine.

-Quoi?

Le mot avait quitté les lèvres de San avant qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son regard incrédule allait de sa mère à son frère. Elle en voulait à sa mère de les séparer intentionnellement et en voulait à son frère de se plier si docilement à sa volonté.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans un silence tendu et dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, San courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas depuis plus de dix minutes quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

-Fiche-moi la paix! Cria-t-elle de son lit.

C'était apparemment l'invitation que Jun attendait car il ouvrit aussitôt la porte et enfourcha la chaise de bureau alors que San s'enterrait sous ses couvertures.

-T'es en colère ? demanda-t-il

- On ne peut rien te cacher, Sherlock.

Jun approcha sa chaise du tas de draps qu'il tâta du pied.

-C'est quoi le problème? Parle.

-…

-Il n'y a pas de problème? Tu boudes par plaisir?

- Je ne boude pas.

Jun jeta un coup d'œil sur la masse de draps parlante.

-Bah oui, c'est clair.

Devant le silence de sa sœur, il continua :

-Tu sais, pour l'ampleur de notre coup, on s'en tire pas mal.

La tête de San émergea alors des couvertures.

-Bah oui, tiens! Ce sera juste la première fois en quatorze ans qu'on sera séparé par plus de vingt mètres. Pas de quoi en faire un plat!

-Quoi, c'est ça le problème ? Demanda Jun, Tu as peur que je te manque trop ? Tu sais que t'es presque trop chou, toi? Fit-il en ébouriffant sa crinière déjà dépeignée par ses couvertures.

San lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu en profiteras pour te faire de nouveaux amis, dit Jun.

-Je ne veux pas de nouveaux amis.

-Ça te ferais tu bien. Tu pourrais—

-Je ne veux pas de nouveaux amis, répéta San, insistant cette fois sur chaque syllabe.

Jun soupira. Cela faisait déjà quatorze ans qu'il était le seul ami de sa sœur alors que lui développait de très bons rapports avec ces camarades de classes ou de jeux. Il commençait à réaliser l'impact que cette séparation aurait sur San et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, dit-il en refoulant son malaise, Pense positif. Un mois c'est vite passé, tu verras.

-Quoi, ça dure un mois? S'écria San, J'vais faire quoi pendant tout ce temps, moi? Je ne peux même pas patiner avec cette fichue cheville!

-Lire un livre, faire des devoirs de vacances, écouter de la musique, tricoter…

-En clair, m'ennuyer à mourir.

-C'est une manière de voir les choses.

À la vue de la moue qui perdurait sur son visage, Jun ébouriffa tendrement la crinière de sa sœur. Il avait toujours trouvé fascinantes les boucles et frisettes de ses cheveux alors que, biens qu'ayant la même teinte, les siens avait toujours poussés droits.

-Tu pourrais essayer de t'enfuir dit alors San.

-Peut-être même que ce sera une nécessité, répondit-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Jun se leva pour s'asseoir cette fois sur le lit de sa sœur.

-Maman m'a raconté qu'au Japon, sept jeunes ont disparu pendant un camp de jour. Et à leur retour, ils racontaient qu'ils avaient atterri dans un monde parallèle qu'ils devaient sauver avec l'aide des petits monstres amicaux qui y vivaient.

San leva un sourcil, peu impressionnée par les potins de son frère. Ou de sa mère en fait.

-Et elle t'envoie dans un camp de jour malgré cela?

-Le camp _Escale Idéale _est réputé pour ses ateliers de surdoué. Maman croit que serait un bel ajout à mon dossier parascolaire. Et puis on est loin du Japon quand même. Ces enfants avaient probablement écouté trop d'émission de _Pokomon_ avant de dormir. Peut-être qu'ils ont rêvé tout cela. Ou alors ils se sont cogné la tête. Ou les deux.

-Tous les sept?

Jun haussa les épaules.

-Ça te fera une activité de plus à faire pendant mon absence, dit-il avec un faux enthousiasme, Écouter _Pokomon_!

-Super! Fit San de son ton le plus sarcastique, quatre semaines à m'ennuyer _et _à m'abrutir. On peut difficilement imaginer mieux!

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as pas tout à fait saisit le concept de penser positif…

San retourna sous ses couvertures. Elle était _positivement _sûre que cet été allait être le plus pénible de toute sa vie.

Mais elle ignorait encore jusqu'à quel point.

* * *

_-Vite Artz! Utilise ton Pokomon!_

_-Pipichu! Je te choisis!_

_-Piii!_

_-Pipichu! Attaque tarte au citron!_

_-Piii!_

_-Bravo Pipichu! On a réussi à sauver la princesse pokomon qui détenait la clef magique qui ouvre le coffre au trésor légendaire où se trouve le rouleau impérial détenant le secret mystique de la sauce secrète du colonel! Le monde est sauvé!_

_-Pii!_

_-Je t'aime Pika- euh, Pipichu! Tu es mon meilleur ami!_

_-Pii!_

San éteignit la télévision. Si elle écoutait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus de cette émission, elle n'aurait plus assez de neurones pour se brosser les dents le soir venu, elle le sentait. Assise en indien sur son fauteuil en cuir préféré dans le salon, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18h48. Jun était en retard. En tant normal il aurait la contacter depuis longtemps déjà.

Les pensées de San furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone. Un sourire illumina aussitôt son visage et elle sauta de son fauteuil.

-J'y vais! Cria-t-elle en courant vers le téléphone.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Jun était parti et chaque jour il lui manquait autant que la veille. Heureusement, il était toujours assidu et ponctuel dans ses contacts quotidiens avec elle, que ce soit par courriel ou téléphone. Enfin, aujourd'hui étant l'exception.

-Allô? Fit San après avoir placé le combiné à son oreille, Jun, t'es en retard! Ça fait presque vingt minutes que j'me ramolli le cerveau à t'attendre. Je suis presque sûr d'avoir causé des dommages irréparables à mon cortex en regardant _Pokomon_ et maintenant je meurs d'envie d'une tarte au citron!

-…

-Jun?

-… Bonsoir, fit une voix que San ne reconnaissait pas, Pourrais-je parler à monsieur ou madame Gray s'il vous plaît?

Le ton était grave et communiqua un vague malaise à San.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis Jonathan Prouls, un animateur au camp de jour _Escale idéale._

C'était bien le camp où Jun se trouvait. San ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi ce monsieur Prouls téléphonait alors qu'elle attendait un appel de Jun. Ce dernier avait-il était puni? Selon San c'était peu probable. Jun était peut-être loin d'être un ange mais elle était bien la seule à le savoir. De plus, il savait mieux que quiconque se défaire de n'importe qu'elle situation désagréable. San ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où son frère s'était fait punir.

Tout en raisonnant de la sorte, elle apporta le téléphone à sa mère qui travaillait à son bureau.

Elle se retira quelque peu et se tint derrière la porte entrouverte afin d'épier la conversation.

Ce fut la conversation la plus pénible dont San ait jamais été témoin. Elle contenait peu de mots, mais San pouvait lire chaque émotion dans le regard et les gestes de sa mère.

Au début, encore quelque peu absorbée par son travail, Eri murmura distraitement ses salutations dans le combiné mais en quelques secondes seulement, tout bascula.

San vit le front de sa mère plisser et ses yeux s'écarquiller et se remplir de larme. Elle se leva de sa chaise et ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement puis de manière de plus en plus intense jusqu'à que finalement, elle échappa le téléphone qui tomba sourdement sur le tapis.

San ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle courut ramasser le combiné et le ramena à son oreille pour la deuxième fois.

-… tout laisse croire que Jun nous a quitté… définitivement. Je suis désolé.

La main qui tenait le téléphone retomba mollement le long de son corps. San sentit les larmes couler le long des ses joues et le souffle lui manquer. Ses yeux survolaient la pièce d'un ai paniqué avant de se poser sur un miroir accroché au mur près d'elle. San observa son reflet d'un air absent. Ces grands yeux sombres, ce front trop grand, ce petit nez rond, ces lèvres qui tremblaient…

-Jun…


	2. Chapter 2

- Hey Makkena! Prête pour notre dernier examen de fin d'année?

- Hey Donna, tu sais je suis plutôt prête à prendre un avion pour un aller simple vers une destination complètement étrangère rien que pour fuir cette prison qu'est Regina Assumpta, fuir le Canada!

- Tu répètes le même baratin depuis qu'on te connait Mack. Encore un dernier effort et ensuite on fera ce qu'on fait comme à chaque année : un beau feu de camp qu'on va alimenter grâce à nos cahiers d'école, passer nos vacances ensemble à faire du shopping et à faire la fête!

- Yeah! Angel a raison Mack, pense positif! En plus, c'est anglais notre dernier examen ça ne devrait pas  
être un problème pour toi.

- Oui c'est vrai Miss de la Barbade.

_- Hmmm...you're right girls let's go nail this thing!_

- Quoi?

- Ça veut dire...?

- Arh..ça veut dire allons réussir cet examen bande d'écervelées. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, j'aurais cru que vous auriez perfectionné votre anglais…

- Ouh lala tu es crue!

- J'en connais une qui a besoin de vacances moi…

- Je ne le serais pas si vous n'étiez pas aussi bêtes! On se revoit dans une coupe d'heure! _Good luck my hommies!_

_- Thanks!_

Et elles se séparèrent. Ces trois jeunes filles présentées sont Donna Summers, Angel Carter et Makkena Miller. Elles ont 16 ans, se sont connues à la petite école et se sont rapidement liées d'amitié. Elles ont intégré l'école secondaire Regina Assumpta, un collège privé très réputé à travers la province du Québec. Seuls les élèves détenant des moyennes générales élevées pouvaient intégrer cet établissement et heureusement pour elles, elles avaient le profil parfait digne d'un réginien. À l'école tout comme à la maison, les gens les surnomment les trois mousquetaires. Elles se tiennent toujours ensemble. Lorsqu'une d'entre elles a un souci, les autres volent à sa rescousse aussitôt. On dit que Makkena Miller est la _leader _du trio. C'est dû à son physique développé et à sa personnalité contagieuse. Elle fait 1m70, les cheveux noirs très longs qu'elle préfère garder en queue de cheval, des yeux pairs très perçants, un grain de beauté discret tout juste à côté de son nez qui lui donne un charme fou! Sans oublier un sourire très provocateur qui n'échappe certainement pas à son entourage. Les garçons font la ligne pour avoir ne serait-ce que son numéro de téléphone. Les plus audacieux lui demandent carrément de sortir avec eux. Les plus chanceux réussissent à un décrocher un «non» sympathique tandis que les plus insistants ont affaire à son poing. Son entourage la respecte beaucoup pour son franc parlé et son ouverture d'esprit. Elle se fait des amis très facilement. Makkena tient ses origines de la Barbade, ce qui explique sa beauté exotique et son teint basané.

Le mois de juin était le mois préféré des étudiants surtout parce que les vacances approchaient à grand pas. Mais avant les vacances venaient les examens. Dure période de l'année parce qu'il faisait chaud et que la motivation diminuait au fur et à mesure. Après cet examen d'anglais, les réginiens pourront enfin se reposer….

* * *

- SUPER! ON EST EN VACANCES! S'exclama Makkena.

- YOUPIIIIII À NOUS LES VACANCES, LES MAILLOTS DE BAIN! S'écria à son tour Angel

- Et…LES GARÇONS! Termina Donna

-Elles s'éclaffèrent de rire. Les trois mousquetaires pouvaient enfin souffler un peu. Les examens finaux n'étaient pas de la rigolade. Elles devaient constamment se surpasser pour garder leur place à l'école.

- Bon on fait quoi? Demanda Angel, les bras croisés.

- Et si on allait au Saint-Sulpice? proposa Donna.

- Je suis déjà toute oui!

- J'approuve! Déclara Makkena.

- Salut les filles! dit un garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Il faisait à peu près 1m85 et avait les yeux verts et les cheveux châtains.

- Oh François! Comment ça va? Tes examens se sont bien passés?

- Plutôt bien et les vôtres?

- Ça s'est très bien passé!

- Oui je crois qu'on va se revoir l'an prochain hihihi!

- En ce qui te concerne Angel, on ne sait jamais…

- La ferme Donna!

- Je plaisantais calme-toi hihihi!

- Ah les filles…vous êtes désespérantes!

- Euh..Makkena est-ce que je pourrais te voir en privé s'il te plaît? Demande François. On pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Oh…mais bien sûr! Attendez-moi les filles

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas…

- On ne s'en va nulle part….

Elles se mirent à nouveau à rire. Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent du duo et prirent place sur un banc.

- Vas-y je suis toute à toi! S'exclama Makkena en souriant.

- J'aimerais effectivement que tu sois toute à moi…en étant ma petite amie, déclara François le regard dérivé. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, trop gêné pour lui faire face.

- Quoi? Ta petite…je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Makkena avant que tu continues laisse-moi t'expliquer…je sais ça peut te sembler soudain et tout mais depuis que je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois en secondaire un, j'ai tout de suite senti que tu étais spéciale. Je sais que tu es très convoitée par les garçons et je sais également ce que tu leur fais quand tu n'es pas intéressée. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit plutôt, je ne voulais pas être rejeté. Quand j'ai su qu'on serait finalement dans la même classe cette année, je me suis dit que c'était ma chance de me rapprocher de toi. Tu es exactement comme dans mes rêves…

- Euh s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de ce qui se passe dans tes rêves.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais en aucun cas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je ne le suis pas. Bon…je trouve tout cela très flatteur et tu es un garçon très gentil et très mignon ça ne fait aucun doute. C'est très agréable te parler et tout mais…

- Mais ça ne va pas plus loin c'est ça?

- Je ne suis tout simplement pas prête à m'embarquer dans une relation. Ça ne fait tout simplement pas partie de mes priorités. Ne le prends surtout pas mal.

- J'essuie quand même un refus. C'est normal que je sois déçu.

- Je priorise l'amitié avant l'amour. Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'amertume entre nous. Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Moi aussi Makkena et c'est à moi de te remercier d'avoir été compréhensive. Tu n'es pas aussi dangereuse qu'on le dit.

- Eh bien disons plutôt que tu t'es bien comporté.

Ils se mirent à rire suite à ce commentaire.

- Je dois y aller, Donna et Angel m'attendent. On se revoit en septembre j'espère.

- Makkena?

- Oui?

- Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

- Merci François. Ça me touche. Tiens voici mon adresse pour qu'on s'écrive de temps en temps. Je t'apprécie beaucoup ne l'oublie pas.

Elle partit rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

- Je me demande bien ce que Frank lui veut…

- C'est évident Angel il en pince pour Macky depuis longtemps et je suis sûre qu'il s'est confessé à elle.

- Hey les filles, désolée pour l'attente on y va maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Demanda Angel visiblement très curieuse.

- Je vous expliquerai en chemin.

- Voilà les filles vous savez tout.

* * *

- Ah… le pauvre François, il a du être très déçu.

- Qui ne le serait pas? Mack, tu as du succès auprès des garçons, il faut t'y résigner.

- Les garçons d'ici sont beaucoup trop ennuyants et idiots. J'ai besoin de voir autre chose. Ils ne sont pas fameux à Regina. Ils sont immatures et certainement pas drôles. François est bien, mais pas plus.

- Bon…si tu le dis.

- Tu es dure en affaire!

_- Not at all, I simply haven't found the right guy,yet.(Pas du tout, je n'ai tout simplement pas trouvé le bon garçon)_

- Makkena, tu n'as que 16 ans bon sang…tu n'es pas obligée de rencontrer l'homme de tes rêves tout de suite!

- Donna a raison, Mack. François est plutôt mignon et très populaire.

- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je veux m'accrocher à n'importe qui.

Soudain, le portable de Makkena se mit à vibrer. En regardant sur son écran, elle vit le nom de son papa inscrit. Elle décrocha.

_- Hey dad what's up (Salut papa quoi de neuf)?_

_- Hey darling, did you do well on your last exam ( est-ce que tu t'en es bien tiré à ton dernier examen)?_

_- It went well don't worry it was a piece of cake ( Ça s'est bien passé t'en fais pas c'était super facile). Tu as besoin de moi je présume, tu ne m'appelles jamais en pleine journée._

_- Tu connais bien ton père. J'ai effectivement besoin de toi. J'aimerais que tu rentres pour le souper à temps. Une discussion familiale s'impose. _

_- Ouf…ça semble sérieux rien que sur le son de ta voix_

_- Ça l'est en effet. Tu sauras tout en temps et lieu. À plus tard_

_-Bye!_

Elle abaissa le rabat de son téléphone. Elle se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ça va Mack?

- Tout va bien? Tu sembles soucieuse…

- Mais oui les filles…par contre ce soir je ne pourrais pas rester à vous, mon père a demandé à ce qu'on se réunisse en famille. Il a quelque chose à nous annoncer apparemment. Ça semblait sérieux.

- Ah le beau …ton père est trop parfait!

- Angel ne t'y mets pas toi aussi

- Je fais que rigoler…mais il est vraiment beau ton père.

- Bon bon bon j'ai encore quelques heures devant moi, je propose qu'on aille au centre _Eaton _qu'en dites-vous?

Le centre Eaton est un grand centre commercial situé au centre-ville de la ville de Montréal. Un lieu très fréquenté par les jeunes surtout le vendredi et la fin de semaine. Donna et Angel approuvèrent la proposition de leur amie et prirent le métro le plus proche pour se rendre à destination.

- C'était super les filles! Il faut que j'y aille! N'oubliez pas qu'on doit organiser le feu de camp! Je me charge de réunir quelques amis pour l'événement, déclara Makkena.

- On règlera ça plus tard!

- Oui vas-y n'oublie pas de nous appeler surtout.

Makkena embrassa ses copines et prit le chemin du retour à la maison. Une fois arrivée à la station Henri-Bourassa, elle embarqua dans l'autobus qui la déposait au coin de la rue Gouin et d'Hiberville, dans le quartier Ahuntsic là où elle a grandi depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle aimait vraiment cet endroit pour la paix que ça lui apportait, mais aussi pour le parc qui se trouvait tout juste derrière sa maison. C'était le parc de la Visitation. Elle allait s'y entraîner tous les soirs. Eh oui, Makkena pratique les arts martiaux depuis l'âge de 10 ans. À cette pensée, elle émit un long soupir. Elle adorait cet art que ses parents lui ont fait découvrir mais, elle constata que sa vie n'était pas aussi palpitante. Pourtant elle avait de bons amis, des notes potables à l'école, une famille unie, la santé. Toutefois, elle aimerait pouvoir voyager, parcourir le monde, découvrir un nouveau peuple, un nouveau paysage. Voilà ce qui manquait à sa vie : l'aventure! Bientôt elle devra penser à son avenir professionnel. L'entrée au collège était pour bientôt et elle aimerait suivre les traces de son père journaliste au grand désespoir de sa mère qui voulait qu'elle embrasse le métier d'avocate. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était devant le seuil de la porte de sa maison.

- Salut tout le monde! Je suis rentrée, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva ses parents, Eleanor et Christopher et sa petite sœur, Pamela-Cindy en train de ranger la table. Makkena était arrivée pile au bon moment pour le souper.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, comment s'est passé ton examen d'anglais? Demande sa mère en lui faisant la bise au loin.

Eleanor Miller était la copie conforme de Makkena excepté le fait qu'elle faisait 1m50. Environs dans la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs aussi longs que sa fille aînée et des courbes très prononcées. Elle avait également les yeux pairs, mais un teint légèrement plus pâle que Makkena. Les gens pensent parfois qu'elles sont jumelles dû à leur incroyable ressemblance physique. Par contre, en ce qui avait trait à la personnalité, c'était une autre histoire…

- C'était une partie de plaisir, j'ai même eu le temps de faire une sieste d'une heure! Répond-elle avec nonchalance.

- Makkena…dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas révisé? DemandeMme Miller sur un ton sérieux.

- Maman, l'anglais et moi ça ne fait qu'un. Pas besoin de réviser. _Can you trust me for once? (Peux-tu me croire pour une fois)_

- Alors je dois en conclure que tu obtiendras une note parfaite.

_- I am the perfection,everyone should know that by now ( Je suis la perfection, tout le monde devrait le savoir à présent), _répliqua Makkena avec un sourire triomphant.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis au courant pour les pondérations des examens tu sais. N'oublie pas que je suis directrice générale du collège BréBoeuf. 50% c'est énorme, tu te dois d'obtenir de très bons résultats et n'oublie surtout pas que cette session d'examen est primordiale pour ton entrée au collège.

- Je t'entends parler de ces examens depuis mon entrée au secondaire, tu peux me croire que je connais le discours à la lettre…

- Comme d'habitude tu t'inquiètes pour rien, ma chérie. Fais donc confiance à Mack et mettons-nous à table je meurs de faim, dit Christopher Miller en se massant le ventre.

_And as usual, you're taking her side…_grogna Eleanor.

C'était un homme grand et bien bâti. Il était lui aussi situé dans la quarantaine et possédait les yeux noirs et les cheveux noirs. Un teint beaucoup plus foncé que Makkena, mais celle-ci avait définitivement hérité de son physique élancé. Il faisait 1m85. Partout où il passait, il était une star auprès de la gente féminine, en plus d'être réputé pour être l'un de meilleurs journalistes de la ville, il était un très bel homme. Ce qui causait parfois des frictions entre lui et sa femme. Makkena s'entendait à merveille avec son père. Il prenait toujours son parti lorsque Mme Miller n'était pas satisfaite des résultats scolaires de sa fille.

- Ouais du macaroni au gratin! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Pamela-Cindy.

Elle était aussi grande que Makkena avec pour seule particularité qu'elle n'était âgée que de 12 ans et cela se prononçait par ses traits fins. Elle était la seule à avoir hérité des cheveux blonds châtain de ses grands parents. Ça la distinguait davantage de ses parents et sa sœur. Néanmoins elle détenait les yeux noirs et du teint foncé de son père.

Tout le monde se mit à table et dégusta ce plat délicieux qu'Eleanor avait préparé pour sa petite famille. Puis, Christopher prit enfin la parole.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord, je veux être sûre que vous n'allez pas m'interrompre et me laisser finir jusqu'à la fin. Promis?

Les 3 jeunes femmes regardèrent l'homme de la maison avec un air inquiétant mais jurèrent de bien l'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

- Comme vous le savez, les affaires se passent très bien au travail. J'ai également reçu une mention d'honneur pour avoir couvert l'inauguration de Barack Obama en janvier 2009 à Washington vous vous en souvenez? Je devais m'absenter pendant 1 mois pour la cause. Malheureusement je n'avais pas pu vous emmener avec moi. Makkena commençait sa première année au secondaire et Pamela entamait sa deuxième année au primaire. Quant à toi Ellie, tu occupais un poste de direction très important et ça l'est encore. C'était très dur de ne pas être avec vous, et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne m'offre plus de contrats à l'extérieur du pays. Par contre, la semaine dernière, mon supérieur m'a fait l'objet d'une offre qu'il m'a été très difficile de refuser : je dois couvrir les faits historiques des 5 dernières années de la ville de Tokyo.

_- Alright dad! You're the best (Super papa, t'es le meilleur)_! S'exclama Makkena en applaudissant.

_- Yes dad show them what you got(Oui papa montre-leur de quoi tu es capable)! _Encouragea à son tour Pamela-Cindy

_- Hmm...what's the real deal Christopher?(Elle est où l'attrape Christopher)_ demanda Elenaor qui semblait ne pas vouloir connaître la suite des choses.

- Eh bien...le contrat est d'une durée d'un an.

Les trois femmes se turent. Un silence plutôt incommodant s'installa dans la salle à manger.

- D'accord je sais qu'un an c'est beaucoup mais j'y ai sagement réfléchi et je crois que c'est une opportunité que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Je lui ai donc donné ma réponse ce matin et j'ai accepté. Je partirai à la mi-août.

- Sans même m'en parler Chris sérieusement!

_- Ellie, please let me finish. The girls are now young women and they can take care of themselves so do you. A year isn't a big trouble at all. (Ellie laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Les filles sont maintenant de jeunes femmes qui peuvent prendre soin d'elle et toi aussi. Une année, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.)  
_

- Un an sans toi mais c'est de la folie! Tu nous avais promis que tu refuserais tout contrat qui t'obligerait à quitter la province.

- Oui mais je compte revenir dès que mon mandat sera rempli. Essaie de comprendre Eleanor.

- Je suis désolée mais un an c'est trop. Tu serais prêt à rater la cérémonie des diplômes de Makkena? Et la rentrée scolaire de Pamela-Cindy?

Makkena regardait ses parents argumenter sur la décision pourtant très légitime de son père. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de sa mère, mais elle comprenait également l'envie à son père d'obtenir de plus grandes responsabilités et de relever de nouveaux défis. Son père était le meilleur dans son domaine et le monde entier allait en être témoin grâce à ce contrat de grande envergure. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

- Papa, je pars avec toi!

- QUOI! S'exclama le reste de la famille.

- Tu es folle ou quoi? Qui t'a permis de prendre une telle décision? S'énerva Eleanor.

- Papa vient tout juste de le dire maman, un an ce n'est vraiment pas si mal que ça et puis j'ai besoin d'élargir mes horizons. Découvrir un nouveau paysage. Je veux suivre les traces de papa. Comment je vais savoir si le journalisme est vraiment fait pour moi? C'est en accompagnant papa que j'en apprendrais davantage sur le métier. Ma décision est aussi prise. Dis oui papa.

- Makky t'es complètement cinglée. L'année prochaine c'est ta dernière année avant le collège. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et puis tous tes amis sont ici. En plus maman veut que tu deviennes avocate, le journalisme tu peux oublier ça.

- Eh bien Cindy tu peux devenir avocate à ma place si ça te tente, mais pas moi et maman le sait pertinemment bien!

- Écoute ta petite sœur qui a du bon sens. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller je refuse catégoriquement que tu compromettes tes études à Regina. Tu vois bien ce que je vis avec ton père à cause de son métier? Je ne veux pas avoir à le vivre avec toi.

- C'est du pur égoïsme alors.

- MAKKENA MILLER! _You better shut your mouth young lady (Tu ferais mieux de te taire jeune fille)._

_- What is it then? Why can't you accept the fact that dad must accept this once in a lifetime offer? He did sacrifice himself to please us. Now it's time for him to show the world why he's the greatest journalist of all time. __What's so bad about it? (Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter le fait que papa doit accepter cette offre qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans une vie? Il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Il est temps pour lui de montrer au monde la raison pour laquelle il est le meilleur journaliste de tous les temps. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça?)_

Makkena et sa mère se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Leur relation était souvent de nature conflictuelle. Mme Miller trouvait que Makkena exprimait trop souvent sa façon de penser s'en réfléchir aux conséquences. Makkena reprochait à sa mère de ne pas penser au bonheur de ses proches.

- Allez on se calme. En fait…j'ai déjà pensé à cette éventualité. J'ai demandé à mon patron un deuxième billet au cas où l'une d'entre vous aurait voulu me suivre. Je savais que tu te serais prononcée là-dessus Makkena. Je t'ai déjà inscrit au lycée le plus prestigieux de Tokyo : Odaiba. Tu ne perdras pas ton année, tu continueras ton parcours là bas et quand on reviendra tu pourras aller au collège sans problème. Ça ne dérange pas de manquer la graduation avec tes amies?

- Oh papa…tu connais vraiment ta fille! Merci! Je pars avec toi sans hésitation.

- Et moi alors? Tu n'as pas pensé à moi papa?

- Pamela…je te connais bien ma petite fille. Tu es vraiment la fille à ta maman. Tu n'es pas du genre à tout laisser derrière toi et repartir à zéro. Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça et c'est normal. Makkena en revanche n'a pas froid aux yeux. Les défis, ça la connait! Ce serait un bien grand bouleversement pour toi. Tu seras bien mieux avec ta mère.

- …..t'as raison papa.

Eleanor ne dit pas un mot. Elle regarda son mari puis sa fille aînée. Comme ils se ressemblaient! Ils avaient la même détermination dans le regard et la conviction de réussir tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient fait leur choix et rien n'allait se mettre à travers de leur chemin.

- Eh bien...C'est tout le monde contre moi on dirait bien. Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'écouter Makkena après tout, tu es assez mature pour prendre tes propres décisions. Ton père t'a vraisemblablement donné son appui. Que puis-je faire de plus?

Sur ces dernières paroles, Eleanor quitta la table et monta à l'étage.

- Je vais aller lui parler. Pendant ce temps, débarrassez la table et préparez-vous pour vous mettre au lit. On reprendra cette discussion demain matin.

Il quitta à son tour à la table et rejoignit sa femme.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu parlais trop Makkena?

- Pfff n'importe quoi! Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise les vraies choses. Allez on fait ce que papa a dit.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme malgré la tension palpable qui habitait la maison.


End file.
